No Such Thing as Late
by Olympus' Witch
Summary: The mean Slytherin Prince does have a heart. Dramione One-Shot.


**Draco**

 _She is the Gryffindor Princess_ , Draco Malfoy thought while sitting on the common room's couch. He's staring at the hearth and mentally cursing himself for thinking such things. _She's Potty's best friend. Weasel's damsel in distress. The mudblood he used to loathe._

Used.

Funny how Draco used the past tense here.

Once, he saw her read a book under the willow tree. Her curly brown hair is tied up in a bun, and a few tresses fall down from both sides of her face. Her knitted eyebrows, her teeth chewing the quill, and her chocolate brown eyes which stared intently on the **_Hogwarts: A History_** book made his palms sweat.

Malfoys never sweat. Malfoys are never afraid of anything.

He wanted to approach her, to bug her, but she looked so peaceful just studying right there and Draco couldn't help but smile at the amazing view. What on earth was wrong with him this time? If his father knew, it would be another set of Cruciatus curse on his back. Unfortunately, she turned toward his direction. Instantly, he changed his smile into a smirk.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?"

He expected this, so of course, he already had a reply.

"I'm not staring at you, Granger if that's what you think," He retorted. "I'm actually enjoying the view _behind_ you."

He took a few steps toward her and when he's close enough, he whispered, "You're ruining it, _Mudblood_."

He never understood himself for being such a cruel person. He did not mean this of course. But still, he feels dreadful.

Hermione glared at him but said nothing. They had a little staring contest for about 30 seconds but Hermione realized it's not worth it. So, she fixed her things, swung the bag behind her back, and retreated towards the castle. Little did she know, Draco slipped a piece of paper in her bag while they were busy staring at each other.

Draco just sighed at himself and sat on the same spot where she was sitting before, wondering if she'd ever come to meet him.

Back at the common room, Draco was glancing at the clock minute after minute. He's getting impatient now, he knows where he's heading to at exactly 9pm. He's not even sure if she'll be there, but he just wants to check, in case she ever changes her mind.

 ** _8:50 pm._**

Draco fixed himself, took one last glance at the mirror, and strode out of the dungeons.

 **Hermione**

Hermione scrummaged for her Potions book inside her magically modified bag. She heard several thuds, but paid no attention to it. _Ah, that'd be the other books._ Triumphantly, she fished her Potions book out. Unknown to her, a slip of paper fell off to the ground.

"Hermione, you dropped this," Harry told her as he handed the note over.

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled. _Who could this be from? Surely, this isn't one of my quizzes._

She unfolded the note and read the inscribed words that were inked to it neatly:

Room of Requirement. 9pm sharp.

-DM

DM? Whose initials could they belong to?

Hermione thought long and hard, until one name popped into her head. _No, it couldn't be. What does he need from me anyway?_ She shook her head and thought of other persons who have the same initials as him. Nothing. For the first time in history, Hermione Jean Granger has nothing in mind except his.

She couldn't focus on what the lesson is about. All she kept thinking was what Draco Lucius Malfoy want from her. Hermione was sure it's one of his silly pranks and he's just toying with her. But a voice in her head said that maybe he wanted to talk about something important.

After all, why would he require her to go to the Room of Requirement if it wasn't confidential and important?

Hermione was sure about one thing. Harry and Ron should never figure it out. They'd be furious and enraged if ever they figure it out. Besides, she wants to know what's up first before she tells Ron and Harry.

During dinner, Hermione was staring blankly at her plate.

"Hey!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face, which caused her to jump. "What are you thinking about? That's a very deep thought, Hermione, it's drowning you already."

"Sorry, I- uh, was thinking about the exams," she replied back with a forced smile. _Oh, Harry if you ever knew, you'd hate me._

"Hermione, if you're not eating those sausages, I will." Ron said between two bites of corn.

"Go ahead and help yourself, Ronald," Hermione stifled a laugh. She glanced at the grandfather clock beside the Gryffindor table.

 **8:50 pm.**

She stood up abruptly.

"Boys, I need to go the library," She said.

Harry and Ron eyed him suspiciously. Who wouldn't when someone wants to go to the library at a very late hour?

"I need to get on with a research on one of my essays." Hermione assured them. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

* * *

Hermione rushed through the staircase. _I'm not the athletic-type, so why did I ran again?_ She thought, mentally slapping herself for rushing. By the time she got to the Room of Requirement, she was already panting very hard. Wait, was she excited? Hermione refused to answer that.

Draco wanted to retreat, to turn back, to avoid this mess that he got himself in. He wasn't really thinking straight that time, was he? Of course, who could think straight when a certain witch was looking pretty good. He shook his head and removed the thought from his mind.

"She probably won't be going." He muttered to himself while pacing back and forth inside the Room of Requirement. "She'll probably think it's one of my jokes."

He pulled a chair and buried his face in his hands. _I must be joking. Why did I let myself fall in this trap again?_

On the other hand, Hermione was already in front of the room. She was still deciding if she'll enter, or not. She was currently debating with herself when she heard footsteps from the hallway. Hermione jumped in surprise, grabbed the door handle, swung the door open, and went inside as quick as possible.

"Great, Hermione." She hissed in frustration. "Now, you're in. There's no turning back now."

She looked up and found the ceiling resembling the movement of the sky. She stared in awe, for whoever did this is well-trained.

"Liked what I did, Granger?"

She looked around and found Draco leaning on a dusty cabinet. There's his infamous smirk, playing on his lips.

"It's fine, Malfoy," she commented. "So, what do you want from me?"

"Fine? I spent days of training to perfect that," Draco groaned. "I really don't need anything," He added, while taking footsteps toward her.

"Then, why did you left me a note?"

"I just want you here," He said, picking up an old silver goblet from the floor.

"You just want- "Hermione stopped abruptly. "Wait, you want me here, what?"

"It means just that." He replied wearily, still examining the silver goblet.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked. "You know I have a lot of important things to do rather than just stand here and listen to your blabbering."

"You have more important things to do," he began. "and yet you're here with me. Quite peculiar, Granger."

"Look. I don't know what you want, what you're playing at, but please if this is so important, tell me already so we can get on with it," she pleaded.

"I already told you," Draco whispered. "I want you here. You're getting on my nerves, Hermione."

Hermione stared at him blankly, a little confused.

Draco noticed it. "What?"

"Hermione." She said softly. "You called me Hermione. Malfoy what's going on?"

Draco sighed. He can't do this anymore. But since he started it, it's best if he finishes it already.

"Something's not right here." Hermione said. "You calling me by my first name, not my last name or by _mudblood_."

"Disgusting."

"Excuse me?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"The word I used. Mudblood. It's disgusting." Draco sighed. He dragged his feet to the sofa in the middle of the room and sat down. It's as if the room knows exactly what he needs. "I'm very sorry, Hermione. For everything."

Hermione couldn't believe what she's hearing. An apology? From a Draco Malfoy?

"For all those times that I called you that word. For insulting you names that doesn't even define who you are. For hurting you, Hermione," He rested his elbows on his thighs, while covering his eyes with his hands. "I'm really sorry."

Draco couldn't help but cry. All that's happening now is happening fast. He can't quite catch the words he himself said. He just sat there on the couch. He thought that Hermione will leave him for apologizing. He thought that she'll just leave him there, because she doesn't care. While in these deep thoughts, he felt arms around him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. She was crying, but those were tears of joy. She can't stand to look at Draco who's in a state of hurting. Ever since, she already has a soft spot for him in her heart.

"Draco, I appreciate what you're doing," She mumbled. "I'm speechless, I don't know what to say."

She kept on shushing him, and telling him that everything will be okay. She felt a little tingling sensation, a new feeling, that's happening right now. When the tension between them broke, Draco finally spoke.

"If this is a dream, I will kill the man who tries to wake me up. Thank you Hermione. You don't know how much this means to me."

She smiled at him sweetly. The mean Slytherin Prince does have a heart.

"I think I know, Draco. Is it too late to start over again?"

"There's no such thing as late, Granger." He replied jokingly. "So no, it's not too late."

"Okay then," she replied and stood up. Draco was shocked for a moment, but he finally understood what she's doing when Hermione held out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Jean Granger," She said happily. On her face was a huge grin.

Draco smiled. Finally, a start for everything. He took her hand and stood up. _So this is it then_ , he thought. _Why not grab the chance?_

Draco mustered all courage in his heart and spoke bravely.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione Jean Granger. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy. These past few days, you've been a very bad person. You're keeping me distracted, I can't get you out of my head," He said. Hermione's eyes widened at this, but she didn't pull her hand away.

"I can see you everywhere I go, Hermione. I don't know what's happened to me. I don't seem to understand, even though I heard we have the same level of intelligence," and to this Hermione stifled a laugh. "I can't take this anymore."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. _What is this?_

"Will you go out with me on a date?"

Hermione's face relaxed. A smile crept its way on her lips.


End file.
